His Feudal Fairytale
by jasmineflower112
Summary: Yuki Sakuragi always felt like he was out of place in the modern world. His mom's a drunk, and his father is MIA. However, when he trips and falls down the Bone Eater's Well in his cousins shrine, he realizes his destiny is waiting for him not in the present... But in the feudal era. 【Kouga/OMC】 Yaoi.
1. Down The Rabbit Hole He Goes!

**Ch. 1 Down the Rabbit Hole He Goes!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Yuki.

 **Warnings for this chapter:** none, except InuYasha's brash attitude.

 **A/N:** EDITED/REVISED 8/14/17, ENJOY!

* * *

"Come on InuYasha! Quit being so whiny! I have to go back!" Kagome was complaining loudly that sunny afternoon, her path being blocked by a grouchy hanyou with yellow eyes and flowing silver hair, "My cousin is visiting today! I haven't seen him in years and I really need to be there to greet him!"

"We still have a lot of jewel shards to collect, wench!" InuYasha snapped, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, "We don't have time to wait around for you to come back!"

"It's only three days! Don't be so unreasonable!"

"No way in hell," InuYasha snapped decisively, hands now on his hips, "You're staying right here, end of story!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She was tired of this argument, "SIT!"

The beads of subjection glowed before the hanyou was slammed face first into the ground. He let out a pained grunt as he hit the dirt floor and Kagome stepped over him. Carrying her large yellow backpack, she jogged over to the well and tossed her legs over the side, peering over her shoulder at InuYasha as she called out to him, "I'll be back in three days! Don't even think about coming for me before then, alright?"

InuYasha growled as Kagome turned and jumped down into the well, a bright light appearing from the well as she disappeared into it.

 _'Damn that wench...'_

* * *

Yuki Sakuragi adjusted the strap on his carry on as he waved down cab from in front of the Tokyo bus station. Music thrummed in his ears from the tiny set of headphones he wore, connected to his mp3 player that was tucked away in his back pocket. This weekend was a long one, and he had made plans to visit his favorite cousin Kagome. Her and her family only lived a few cities from him, and he missed them so he figured a visit had been long overdue.

Besides, things at home were getting more and more unbearable. His mother's drinking had gotten worse; she had been like this ever since the divorce. It wasn't like he didn't understand how she was felling, he just wished that she could talk to him about it instead of drowning her sorrows in liquor. He figured some time away from her would do good for both her and him.

A cab pulled over and he slipped into the back. He told the driver where he was headed to and he drove off, joining the busy streets of Tokyo. Yuki sat back against the seat, pulling out a book and flipping it open as he settled down for the ride.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but eventually the cab driver pulled up to the Higurashi Shrine. He thanked the man and climbed out the taxi. He sighed upon seeing just how many stairs he had to take to get to the home... He was probably just being lazy.

He began the trek up the long staircase.

Once he reached the top, he was greeted by his youngest cousin, Sota, "Hey there squirt!"

"Yuki-kun! It's been too long," the young boy greets him and jogs up to him. They exchange a hug and a smile, "Come on in, everyone's waiting for you!"

"Great," Yuki replied and followed after the kid. He entered the house, removing his shoes at the entrance and stepping over the foyer. His carry on was taken from him and Sota told him he would take it to the guestroom for him. He disappeared up the staircase before Yuki could protest.

"Well if it isn't my favorite cousin!" a familiar voice says cheerfully, and Yuki smiles widely upon seeing Kagome.

"Kagome-chan!" he greeted her, and they gave each other a tight hug in greeting.

"How have you been?" she asks with a smile, and she is as beautiful as ever. With her almond shaped brown eyes and her long mane of black hair, accompanied by her warm smile and kind disposition, his cousin was simply lovely, "It feels like years since we've last seen each other."

"Well, it's nearly been a year," Yuki says and smiles sweetly. Kagome couldn't help but smile back. Her cousin was so cute. He had a gentle demeanor and he was soft spoken, even his voice had a soft and light ting to it; like bells. He had soft strawberry blonde hair that was on the long side and framed his feminine features. Long eyelashes rested over big, golden amber eyes. He was slim and half a head shorter then she was, with pale smooth skin. Her cousin had always been on the girly side, "You've grown taller Kagome, you're even taller than me now!"

"You were always on the short side," Kagome teased him and gave him a playful swat on the shoulder.

Yuki let out a laugh and nodded, "Yes, I guess that's true."

"Well, come on in! Mom made dinner already," Kagome says and leads the way into the dining room.

"I always loved your mother's cooking," Yuki says before he greets Kagome's mother and grandfather.

Dinner was uneventful; they all just made small talk and stuffed their faces with Kagome's mother's impressive cooking. Kagome was talking excitedly about them going to the movies tomorrow or maybe even going shopping. While shopping didn't really sound like an appealing idea; the movies Yuki was perfectly okay with. But he smiled and nodded as she began to tell him what was new with her life; leaving out the feudal era part.

Kagome wasn't sure how she was going to tell him about that, but he was only staying for a few days. And she planned to be around until the end of his visit, so maybe she could avoid it. That's if Inuyasha doesn't show up and throw a temper tantrum and drag her back to the feudal era. She certainly hoped he didn't do that; she really wanted to spend time with her beloved cousin.

They stayed up late, playing games, catching up, and just having a fun time. Kagome's mother and grandfather retired to their rooms early and Sota followed soon after. He and Kagome were left lounging around the living room, watching some sitcom that they didn't know the plot to but were laughing at anyways.

The phone began to ring. Kagome excused herself and stood up to go answer it; judging by her greeting and the way she spoke, it was probably one of her friends on the line. She excused herself again with an apologetic hand wave and Yuki merely waved it off as she exited the room.

A light caught his eye. He turned his head to peer curiously at a large yellow backpack leaned up against the far wall, he had been too busy talking with Kagome to really notice at first, but there was a distinct light coming from her backpack. He tried to ignore it; even turn his back on it, but it felt like it was calling to him now. He stood up and made his way over to the backpack. He knew it wasn't a good idea to look through other people's stuff, and he wasn't sure what was making him do this, but he couldn't stop himself. The light only seemed to glow brighter.

He reached into the front pocket of the bright yellow backpack and pulled out a tiny jar. Within it, he could see what appeared to be small purple shards. They seemed to pulse in his palm. He popped the lid open and pulled out one, seeming to be entranced by it.

As he gazed at it, he could hear footsteps approaching. Panicking, he put away the jar back where he found it and stuffed the jewel into his back pocket, scrambling back to where he was sitting and trying to play it cool.

"Miss me?" Kagome greets, hanging up the phone and walking over to sit down next to him once again.

"You know it," Yuki replied, glad she didn't seem to notice his discomfort.

* * *

Yuki laid wide awake in bed at 1:00 in the morning. He held the jewel shard in front of his eyes, not sure what it was or why he felt such a pull to it. He should find a way to return it to where he found it; it wasn't his and he shouldn't of taken it in the first place.

For now, he tucked the shard away in the back pocket of a pair of his jeans, should an opportunity arise where he could slip it back into the yellow backpack without anyone noticing, before turning on his side and closing his eyes. Hopefully he might be able to get some sleep before Kagome drags him out tomorrow for their 'day of fun'.

* * *

He was awakened the next morning upon hearing a loud bang. It was seven in the morning and he was sleepy as hell, but he could hear arguing and then Kagome's voice, "SIT BOY!" followed by another loud bang. He groaned and rubbed his sleepy face, wondering what the hell was going on. He got out of bed and quickly changed into some jeans, a white button up shirt, and a light green sweater jacket. He patted his unkept hair down before exiting his room to see what was going on out there.

What he was faced with, he wasn't sure.

There was a silver haired boy with dog ears standing in the hall and in heated argument with Kagome. He had her arm in a tight grip and was yelling, "We gave you plenty of time in your own era! You need to come back now!"

Dog boy wasn't making any sense, but then again Yuki was still pretty out of it.

Maybe the sleep deprivation was getting to him, "Um, wat's going on?"

Kagome stared in mortification at Yuki while the white haired boy just seemed to be irritated, the yellow backpack gripped in one hand.

"I don't have time to explain, kid!" he snapped and grabbed Kagome's arm once again, dragging her away, "You're coming with me, Kagome!"

Before Yuki could try to stop them, they were already out the door.

"Kagome!" Yuki called out, worried for his cousin.

Who was that weirdo? Why had he come and abducted Kagome? Yuki didn't linger on the thought before he was out the door, slipping on his shoes on the way and peering about outside. He was about to head for the staircase when he caught a glimpse of white hair disappearing into the shed where the Bone Eater's well was. He's seen the well a few times, and he's always felt a strange pull towards it whenever he was around it, so he frequently tried to avoid getting too close. But Kagome was in danger.

Steeling his nerve, he followed them into the shed. But upon opening it, he didn't see either of them. Glancing about, he made his way down the stairs and peered around in the dark room. He couldn't catch any sight of his cousin or the white haired man that came and grabbed her.

Inching closer to the well, he peered down into it's depths. Predictably, he couldn't see them inside the dusty well. But apparently, he was leaning too far over the edge and he lost his balance. His arms waved, frantically trying to keep himself upright, but he fell, headfirst into the well.

 _'Oh crap, i'm going to hit my head really hard! or land on my neck!'_

He closed his eyes and braced himself, but no pain or impact came. He was blinded by a blinding purple light. His eyes opened against the light, and he found himself surrounded by purple and blue light. It felt like he was floating or something; completely weightless. A glowing light was coming from his pocket, and his hand reached in to tug out what appeared to be the jewel he took from Kagome's yellow backpack.

 _'The jewel... I almost forgotten about it. I put it in this pair of pants last night?'_ he thought in confusion before he found himself unceremoniously dumped unto the cold floor.

"Okay, that didn't hurt at all," Yuki mumbled to himself, rubbing his head softly as he pushed himself to his feet. He tipped his head back and looked up, only to be greeted by bright sunshine and a nice blue sky.

 _'Alright, where the hell did the roof go?'_

Yuki thought to himself, deadpanning. He pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off; he couldn't stay down here forever. He found some vines running down the inside of the well- which he could swear wasn't there before- and pulled himself up. He climbed up the side of the well with slight difficulty, pulling himself over the edge.

Okay, this was weird.

He was surrounded by forest. Birds sang in the air, a light breeze was rustling the trees and brushed over his cheeks, sweeping his hair sideways. He pulled himself up and swung his legs over, sliding off unto the soft grass.

 _'Grass...? What the hell? Where the hell am I?'_


	2. Curioser, Curiouser

**Ch. 2 Curiouser, Curiouser**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Yuki.

 **Warnings for this chapter:** some violence.

 **A/N:** REVISED 8/14/17

* * *

Yuki had been sitting there, his back against the well for a good five minutes. He was still stunned, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do or where he was supposed to go. Wherever he was; he was in uncharted territory and he didn't think wandering about would help his situation. But he couldn't sit here all day; he had to find some shelter somewhere or at least find his cousin. She and that silver haired guy wasn't in the well's shed so they had to have come here, right? Where ever 'here' was... He felt safer near the well, since it was the only thing familiar about this place, but if he sat here all day it wouldn't do him any good. Nor would it solve his problem right now.

It did occur to him that he could try turning around and jumping back into the well. But that wouldn't find Kagome. He couldn't go back without finding his cousin first; if it was even a sure thing that he was able to return to his old world.

So he pushed himself to his feet and began to walk in a random direction. He really didn't know where he was going so he basically just closed his eyes and pointed. He wandered into a dense forest, a chill creeping down his spine. He was extremely worried, and it didn't help that he couldn't see any trails nearby so he had to stomp his way through the underbrush. He walked and walked... And walked. It felt like he'd been walking for miles and there was no sign of his cousin or that silver haired freak. Only bugs and a few wild animals that he was able to avoid with little trouble.

Sighing deeply, he leaned against a tree and slid downwards until he was seated at the roots. He was exhausted, and dirty, and there were insects buzzing around his face. And he was completely, and utterly lost. Not to mention, a little scared. It was starting to get dark, and if he didn't find a place to hole up soon, he might run into a wild animal or something! If only he could find an actual person to ask where the nearest city or town or at least the nearest civilization was.

He closed his eyes, promising himself that he would just take a small nap and continue his trek once he woke up. He couldn't help himself; while being outside was unpleasant and he was dirty, the fresh air lulled him into relaxation. Soon, he was out like a light.

* * *

Kagome sighed softly as she stared up at the star filled sky, safely burrowed in her sleeping bag. She was angry at Inuyasha for barging in and abducting her like that; but also worried about her cousin. He watched her get dragged out the house by Inuyasha! She hoped he wasn't too worried or even that he didn't raise too much of an alarm about it.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango's voice stirred her out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked to the side to meet the woman's eyes, "Yeah, I'm just worried about my cousin. That stupid jerk Inuyasha practically kidnapped me in front of him! I just hope he isn't too worried."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Inuyasha snapped from across the dying camp fire.

The miko ignored him, still giving him the silent treatment, "I haven't seen him in years and I barely got to spend time with him before Inuyasha was dragging me back to this place! Don't get me wrong; I love being here with you and the others... But I wanted to spend more time with him!"

Sango nodded in sympathy and understanding. It was so nice having another girl in the group now, she was more easy to talk to and she doesn't have to worry about her butt getting groped or her head being bitten off like she would with Inuyasha or Miroku... Shippo was easy to talk to to but he's just a kid.

The group was currently camped out in the wilderness, back on track to their journey to find all the sacred jewel shards. They were laid out around a campfire and trying to get some sleep; since there were no nearby villages they were able to stop at for the night.

The red clad male glared at the school girl before 'hmphing' and turning away, muttering, "Whatever."

Kagome glared at him, "Sit."

The beads that glowed around Inuyasha's neck and he was slammed face first into the ground. He let out a grunt of pain and slowly looked up from the dirt, glaring at the girl, "What the hell was that for?"

The black haired miko shot up in her sleeping bag, her brown eyes alight with fury, "For dragging me back here before I wanted to come back, jerk! Why couldn't you wait for a few days?!"

Inuyasha was on his feet now, "Because we have important business here, Kagome! We don't have time to wait around for you to play around in your world! Naraku grows stronger every day! We need to focus on finding all the jewel shards!"

Kagome pouted and laid back down, turning her back on him. Inuyasha blanched at the childish action and sat back down, crossing his legs Indian style and folding his arms over his chest.

Miroku sighed from his place on the opposite side of the fire, "Now, now you two. There's no point in arguing over it any longer."

"Miroku is right, Inuyasha and Kagome," Sango says reasonably.

"Whatever," they say, in sync this time.

* * *

He woke with a jolt, horror spreading through him as he realized that it was dark out already. The sound of the night surrounded him, his only light being from the full moon in the ebony sky. He quickly scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off. He needed to get out of this forest! Find a river or something.

Just as he began walking, he heard an ominous growl behind him. It made him stop in his tracks and his heart drop into his stomach. He began to tremble as the growling only grew louder, and the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him from behind. Swallowing thickly, he slowly turned around to face a pair of red eyes shining within the darkness and staring at him. He gasped in shock and stumbled backwards in terror, tripping over a log and his back connecting with the ground. He let out a grunt of pain and scrambled to sit up as the... The monster slowly appeared from the shadows.

 _"The shard... The shikon jewel shard! You have it! Give it to me!"_

A monster that had to be the size of a tree with a bulging purple belly and horns came tearing out of the darkness and straight towards him. Yuki screamed in an unmanly way and dove to the side, dodging the monster's attack only by luck. He grunted as he landed on his side but he scrambled to get his bearings and made a run for it. Naturally, the monster gave a full on pursuit.

 _'The shikon jewel shard...? What the hell is that? And why would that... THING think I would have something like that?'_ Yuki thought in terror, picking up the pace but he didn't think that was helping much because he could hear the monster gaining on him.

The monster swung it's might fist and knocked Yuki clear off his feet. Yuki was sent flying, knocking into a tree and causing his head to spin.

"Ow..." he groaned, holding his throbbing head.

The monster loomed over him, _" **GIVE ME THE SACRED SHIKON JEWEL!**_ _"_

Yuki cried out in terror and covered his head with his hand as that clawed fist jerked out towards him. This thing is going to kill him!

But there was no pain. With his eyes closed, he heard a new voice call out, "Not today, worm!" and a scream followed shortly after. As Yuki uncovered his head and peered upwards, the dead corpse of the monster flopped to the ground, dissolving into mere pieces of purple flesh. Standing over it, was a tall man with a long black ponytail and shocking blue eyes. He wore furs and armor on his chest and legs, and Yuki couldn't help but notice just how muscled and tall he was. He blinked up at the male as he stepped over what was left of the monster and approached him further.

"Well, well, just some little human, huh?" the man says with narrowed eyes, his arms crossing over his chest, "How did you come in possession of the sacred shikon jewel?"

Yuki blinked, letting out a sigh as he pushed himself to his feet. He was sore all over, and he was sure that there was a bump on his head. Other than that, he was uninjured thanks to this man, "Th- Thanks for that. And, I- I don't know what this shikon jewel is."

"How can you not know?" the man snapped, advancing on him, "That demon said you had one, so you probably do!"

Yuki stared in shock as his hand automatically went to his front jeans pocket. He bit his lip and looked down, only to notice a strange light coming from the man's legs. He backed away to get a better look, seeing, as clear as day, two of the purple gems that were identical to the one in his pocket glowing through the skin of his legs.

' _Sacred shikon jewel? Is that was this little gem is? Why does he have them embedded in his legs?'_

Yuki pulled out the little shard from his pocket, "You mean this?"

The man nodded impatiently and held his hand out, "Hand it over, mortal. Unless ya wanna end up like yer little demon friend over there."

The strawberry blond gulped and his golden eyes traveled to what was left of the demon on the ground, and he definitely did not. He'd rather give the man the strange jewel then get killed himself. Maybe if he gave him the shard he can avoid dying in this strange world...

"Alright, alright, here," Yuki says and quickly hands over the shard, taking another step back to put some distance between them, "I don't get why you need it, though. I mean, you already have two in your legs."

He seemed surprised at this fact, which confused Yuki a bit, "You can see the sacred shikon jewels?"

The teenage boy nodded meekly, his eyes still lingering on Kouga's legs, "Yeah, I can also sense when they're close, if that makes any sense. I don't know, when my cous-"

He cut himself off. He couldn't tell the scary stranger that his cousin had more of these jewel shards; if he did, then there was no guarantee that Kagome wouldn't become a target. He didn't want to put her in any danger; especially since she had already been kidnapped by that silver haired beast...

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Yuki says, maybe a bit too quickly, "Anyways, I can see them, so what? Big deal."

The man seemed to be deep in thought, "Hm..." he says, a hand at his chin.

"What?" Yuki asks nervously, not liking the look in his eyes and backing away from him further, "N- Now that you have your shard, I can leave without dying, right?"

"I don't think so," he sneers and advances on him, "Y'see, at first I was tempted to rip you apart and feed your limbs to my wolves. But now that I know that you have the ability to sense the shikon jewel shards, you'll come in handy."

"Huh?!" was all Yuki managed to get out before the brute grabbed him around the waist and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Yuki cried out in surprise and struggled, only when he was over his shoulder did he notice the swinging wolf tail on his lower back, making him squeak like a girl.

"Y- You're a demon too! What the hell are you, some sort of wolf!?"

"I'm obviously a wolf demon you insolent little brat!" he snapped in response.

"Put me down, brute!" Yuki shrieked and began to struggle even harder just as the brute began to run. Damn, he was incredibly fast! The ground and trees pass by in a blur, it felt like they were moving through air. Despite how fast they were going, Yuki continued to try and struggle out his grasp. But the wolf's hold was like iron, it was unbreakable. Soon, he grew tired of trying to fight the man off and allowed himself to be carried, wondering where he was taking him.

In that moment, he came to a conclusion.

... He hated this world.


	3. Kouga's Decision

****Ch. 3 Kouga's Decision****

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but Yuki.

 ** **Warnings for this chapter:**** some blood but not too graphic.

 **A/N** : REVISED 8/15/17

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"IF YOU DON'T STOP SQUIRMING I'LL THROW YOU OVER A CLIFF!"

Yuki growled softly in frustration and squirmed more even when he knew it was futile. Despite knowing how screwed he was, his stubbornness stopped him from coming along quietly. Damn him and his big mouth... He just had to mention he could see these freaky jewel shards that was apparently more important than he thought.

They argued for another good five minutes before the wolf demon finally skidded to a stop. Upon scanning his surroundings, Yuki spotted a small waterfall that fell over a cave in the center of a hill. The waterfall fell into a peaceful looking river just below the water fall, and there were a few cliffs near the cave that made it easy to get access to without getting wet. Yuki wasn't sure what time it was, but it was obviously dawn since the sun was beginning to rise over the hills. He must've been out all night if they were just arriving now.

"Hey Kouga! You're back!" a new voice called out in greeting to them.

"Hey Ginta, Hakkaku!" the wolf demon replied, and Yuki could hear the grin in his voice.

 _ _'Kouga... that must be this jerk's name,'__ Yuki thought and glared at Kouga's back, as if the wolf demon could see him with the position he was in, still slung over his back like potatoes.

"Who's that? Unless it's... Breakfast?" a different voice asked hopefully, and Yuki could hear the low and hungry growl in his voice.

Yuki gulped nervously.

"Keep your claws to yourself, Hakkaku! You're beginning to gain weight anyways," Kouga snapped in response, not unkindly, mind you.

Yuki sighed in relief, "You can put me down now! Even if I wanted to run away I wouldn't know where!" he pointed out. The indignity of being carried around like this was just embarrassing, and if they were going to end up killing him then at least Yuki would die with some of his pride.

"Fine! Geez, brat," Kouga growls and relinquishes his hold on Yuki, bending over and setting him back on his feet and the strawberry blonde was slightly surprised that the wolf demon didn't just drop him to the ground. But he reached forward and grabbed the teenager's upper arm, hauling him up one of the cliff sides and dragging him in the direction of the cave hidden behind the waterfall.

Fear curled in Yuki's stomach as Kouga took him inside. The cave was bigger than it looked on the outside, and all along the walls and the back of the cage were wolf demons just like Kouga. They were all dressed the same, and wore the same fur pelts that Kouga wore. Some looked more hard around the edges then Kouga did; sporting scars on their necks, faces, legs or arms, as well as eye patches. There was also a small group of wolves near the back at the cave, and they all turned and growled in Yuki's direction when he entered. Yuki whimpered in terror and tried to draw away, but Kouga's hand was firm on his upper arm and he all but dragged him ahead.

"Don't be a chicken shit," the wolf demon says gruffly, turning his face to meet his gaze, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, alright? You're too useful."

Yuki glared murder at him. He refused to acknowledge the small twinge he felt in his heart when Kouga mentioned that he was going to protect him. He was only saying that because he can sense the sacred jewel shards... He wouldn't be in this terrifying cave if it wasn't for the brute that abducted him.

The wolf demons, as well as the regular wolves, drew closer as Kouga pulled him across the cave. Only when they were deep in the cave did they stop at a huge pile of wolf fur. It looked like a pallet. Before he could demand that Kouga set him free(for the sixth time in the last ten minutes...) he was shoved unceremoniously down unto the soft pallet.

"Who's the boy, Kouga?"

"Can we eat him?"

"I call dibs on a thigh!"

Yuki, despite what Kouga said earlier, began to shake with terror. He inched away across the pallet, shaking hands held to his chest.

"This boy is off limits," Kouga snarled; Yuki blinked in surprise at the ferocity of his tone, "I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite!"

The wolf demons flinched; nodding and murmuring in understanding and slight terror before backing off. He breathed out a sigh of relief as they trickled away from the pallet to go sulk about not being able to eat the new human. Kouga explained the situation to his people, and they all seemed to understand why they weren't allowed to eat him. Even though Yuki was still confused as to why him being able to see these mysterious shards would be useful to them.

Kouga soon returned to the pallet and sat on the edge of it, "As long as you do what I say and help us find those shikon jewel shards, no one's going to eat you, got that short stuff?"

Yuki nodded, albeit a bit meekly, "Can you please explain why this shikon jewel shard is so important to you and your tribe?"

"Tch, you don't know anything do you? Do you even know what the sacred shikon jewel is?" Kouga replies, and Yuki didn't appreciate the impatient bite to his tone.

"No, I don't."

"Ironic how such a strong ability is given to a kid who doesn't even know how to use it..."

And now Yuki was offended, "Are you going to keep on insulting me or tell me what it is already?" he asked through gritted teeth and a twitching eyebrow, "And I'm not a kid," he added and crossed his arms over his thin chest.

Kouga sighed in exasperation, "Well, it's hard to explain. To put it in simple terms; there was once a jewel called the sacred shikon jewel. And twenty years ago it was put under the protection of some priestess. This jewel grants anyone who wields it immense power. It was also said that the jewel could grant any wish made. I'm guessing that's why it was put under that priestesses protection. I'm not sure what happened, but it was said that the priestess died and the jewel shard disappeared along with her. But not long ago, it appeared again. Some idiot shattered it, and it scattered in shards. Now, we're trying to collect as many shards as we can, to strengthen my tribe."

"Sounds very selfish," Yuki grumbled and side eyed him suspiciously.

"That's not the only reason," Kouga grumbled and gave the boy a glare that silenced whatever protest was rising to his lips, "Y'see, there's a reason why we need jewel shards so bad. We're currently in a war against these other demons called birds of paradise. They've been killing my wolves and my comrades and it's not getting any better. That's where you come in. The more shikon jewel shards we find, the better. Especially since I'm convinced that the birds have some in their possession, and if we take the ones they have then it will strengthen our side considerably."

Yuki nodded, beginning to understand why they needed him. It didn't mean that he appreciated the kidnapping or that he wouldn't try to flee whenever a chance was given to him to do so. But at least he was figuring out what this mysterious jewel shard is.

However, what he didn't understand, was why he was able to see them.

"Not all people can see the sacred jewel shards like I can, right?" Yuki says hesitantly, his golden eyes meeting Kouga's, "Why can I?"

"No idea. As far as I know, the ability is passed down through blood. Or if you're a priest or priestess. Or even if you have spiritual abilities. Do you have a family member who's a priest or priestess?"

Yuki shrugged and shook his head, "As far as I know, no. And I'm not a priest, I barely know what that is."

"You must have inherited some spiritual powers then," Kouga says with a shrug, his arms crossing over his chest, "Anyways, it's like I said. You help us find the jewel shards, and I protect you, feed you, and give you a decent place to sleep. Is it a deal?"

Yuki nodded and looked down. He couldn't try and run, could he? Even if he got the opportunity to do so, Kouga would just find him. Kouga knew this area way better then Yuki did; the strawberry blonde wouldn't even know which way to go if he managed to escape.

The teenage boy peered up; his eyes making contact with Kouga's once again. His stupid heart skipped a beat at the intense way the brute was looking at him; like he was trying to memorize every line of Yuki's face and body. Yuki quivered underneath the scrutiny; feeling uncomfortable and suddenly a bit flushed.

"Go to sleep," he says gruffly and tosses fur pelt over him, and it was surprisingly warm and soft.

"Why?" Yuki asked, peeking over the pelt at the strong wolf demon.

"Because you look awful. Maybe some sleep will help fix that," the wolf demon says as he got up from the pallet and marched over to the opposite wall, leaning back against the rough cave wall and closing his eyes.

Yuki sighed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled and turned on his side, burrowing himself in the furs and closing his eyes.

 _ _'Ugh, why has my life gotten more complicated over the coarse of twelve hours...'__

* * *

When Yuki woke up the next morning, it was because of a loud ruckus going on in the cave. He opened his eyes, nearly forgetting where he was for a moment until he saw what he was covered in. A fur wolf pelt. He pushed it down and sat up, rubbing his eye with one sleeve and peering around to see what was going on.

There were demons being carried into the cave, three of them in total, and they looked severely injured. One was bleeding profusely from his side, another had a gash on his temple and was curled into himself in pain, and the last was holding his bleeding arm and blood was coming from his mouth.

"What happened?" Yuki asked, getting up from the bed and making his way over to where they were laying the injured wolves down.

"They were attacked by the birds of paradise," a wolf demon tells him.

 _ _'The demons Kouga told me about the other day...'__ Yuki thought as he watched one of the injured wolves toss and tun in pain, __'They did this?"__

"Where's Kouga?" he asks and peers around.

"He's out on a hunt. We've sent word to him; so he's probably on his way back now," the demon he remembered by the name of Ginta spoke up.

Yuki's eyes lingered on the hurt wolves, "Okay, I'm going to tend to their wounds," it was a good thing that Yuki spent the majority of his life fixing up his own scrapes and cuts. His mother never paid that much attention to him, even when he was a kid. The young boy stooped down next to the most hurt demon, examining his wound.

"The wound looks deep, I'll need some water to wash away the blood, and rags or fabric to stop the bleeding. If you have herbs or something that will prevent infection and help heal the wound faster, that would be good too," Yuki says as he reassures the wolf that he was going to be fine. The wolf stared up at him with hazy, pain filled eyes and merely groaned in response. This would be much easier if he had medical supplies from his era, but he would make do with what he had here.

When his directions were not responded to, he looked up to see the group of wolf demons staring at him in what appeared to be shock.

Yuki's anger rose, "Don't just stand there like idiots, get moving!" he snapped.

The wolves snapped to attention, surprised at themselves, they began to search for what Yuki demanded.

* * *

Kouga had gotten word of what happened and cut the hunting trip short. He rushed back to his den, expecting the worse. He's learned to expect the worse when it comes to those flying nuisances. With a dead boar over his shoulder and his wolves at his heels, he made his way up the cliff and into the den.

What greeted him was something he certainly wasn't expecting.

Yuki sat between the rows of injured wolves. He was tending to the last wolf's wound, wiping at the blood dripping down his temple and dabbing water across his forehead to cool him down. He was entirely focused on his task, not bothering to look up when Kouga entered or even when he made his presence known. He set the dead boar down and stepped closer to the crowd of demons, pushing wolves out his way to get closer to Yuki and Ginta, who stood by him.

"Tell me the whole story of what happened," Kouga says to Ginta, not taking his eyes off of Yuki.

"We heard their calls for help. They were apparently finishing up their morning patrol when they were ambushed. The birds are pushing further and further into our territory, it seems," Ginta replied and looked back towards Yuki, "It's thanks to Yuki that we got them all patched up; none were fatally wounded. But we lost two of our wolves to them; they were carried away by the birds."

"Damn those birds," Kouga murmured and knelt down by one of the hurt wolves, "Get some rest and try not to move around too much."

"You got it, boss," the wolf replied in a strained voice, "It's all thanks to the hostage that I feel much better; he appears to be much more than a jewel detector."

The wolf closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep.

Kouga's eyes raised to Yuki, who was finishing up on the third demon and wrapping up his hurt head in a clean cloth. He got the bleeding in his temple to stop, and after he applied the herbs that the wolves gave him, he should make a full recovery.

Yuki peered up to find Kouga staring at him, and a light flush raised to his cheeks before he quickly looked back down at what he was doing. Kouga couldn't help but smirk lightly, deciding that he liked what he saw in the young boy, __'Cute...'__ he thought as he pushed himself to his feet and crossed his arms in front of him. The boy had the ability to see the sacred jewel shards, and now it appeared he had an extensive knowledge of medicine and healing wounds. Kouga was even impressed by how the boy seemed to well adapted with the wolves already. In that moment, he made a decision.

 _ _'I'm going to take him as my mate.'__


	4. Declaration Of Love

**Ch. 4 Declaration of Love**

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but Yuki.

 **Warnings for this chapter** : Some violence.

* * *

It was about a week since Yuki was abducted by Kouga and forced to be the demon wolf tribe's 'jewel detector'. Strangely, it wasn't so bad. Kouga kept the boy on a short leash, of course, but Yuki wasn't scared of him or of the rest of the wolf pack anymore. Everyone was treating him with respect now; it probably had something to do with how he nursed the injured wolves back to health when they were attacked by those demonic birds. 'Birds of Paradise' is what Kouga called them. Those three wolves were now up and about because of him, and it kind of made Yuki feel proud of himself. Kouga had been praising him all week because of that.

Speaking of Kouga, the wolf demon was acting… Different. Ever since he helped save those three demons, Kouga has been really kind to him. He brought Yuki food, making sure that it was cooked since Yuki's weak human stomach couldn't handle raw foods like Kouga could, he let Yuki sleep in his private quarters away from the rest of the tribe, and he also allowed Yuki to go out on walk. With another wolf or even Kouga himself accompanying him, of course.

Sometimes Yuki forgot that he was technically a prisoner. A few chances popped up for him to try and escape, but he never took them. The wolves fed him and never hurt him, and he had nowhere else to go. He knew nothing of the world he was in, these wolves were his only protection and he'd be a fool to run off now. But he did worry over his cousin, if she was alright, and if she knew that silver haired dog boy that grabbed her and took off with her like that.

Today, he found himself rinsing off in a nearby stream. He had gotten so sweaty and gross over the course of this week and he never got a chance to try and bathe or anything. His clothes also seriously needed to be washed.

He breached the surface of the water and pushed hair out his eyes. He had been swimming around for what seemed like hours already; his hands and feet were beginning to get pruney, which meant that he needed to get out soon. He made his way to the side of the river and climbed back onto the grassy surface. He picked up a nearby white robe, and wrapped his petite body in it. The robe was given to him by Kouga a few days ago; amongst the other things he'd gotten him to 'assist his human needs'. He tied cloth around his waist to keep it in place before making his way over to a nearby burning fire to check and see if his clothes were dry yet.

"Are you done yet?"

Yuki spun around to face Kouga, who was standing right behind him, "You just startled me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Kouga apologized , a slight smirk on his lips as he reached forward and gently brushed wet bangs out Yuki's eyes.

Another strange habit that Kouga has picked up towards him was the touching. It was gestures like these that were frequent from him for the past week. He would put his arms around Yuki's shoulders or waist, or take his wrist in his hand. He also developed a habit for standing really close. Like now, for instance.

"It's fine," Yuki replies, gulping lightly and taking a step back, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why're you… Being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Yuki just came out and asked him, his golden eyes meeting those of the wolf demon's, "I mean, you were kind of a rude brute when we first met so—"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kouga interrupts him, "I'm courting you."

That took a moment for Yuki to process, and even after he did, he still didn't quite get it, "And by courting you mean…"

"I mean that I intend to make you my mate," Kouga says plainly.

Yuki looked as pale as a sheet, probably. That was the last thing he expected to hear from Kouga. A hot red blush spread from his neck and up to his face, touching the tips of his ears. Kouga found the sight adorable, and he couldn't help but let a smirk curve his lips. He reached forward and cupped the young boy's chin in his palm, his thumb rubbing over Yuki's lower lip gently, "That's right, little human, you are mine. In every aspect, now."

"St—Stop it!" Yuki squeaks, smacking Kouga's hand away and taking another few steps back, "You can't just decide something like that on your own! Quit screwing around! I'm not some maiden you can claim as yours! Why do you even want to mate with another guy anyways?"

"You ask that as if it makes a difference to me. I don't care what gender you are! I love you!" Kouga declared, now advancing on him. Yuki, of course, backed away until his back hit the rock. Now trapped between Kouga and the large boulder behind him.

"Aren't there rules against this or something?" Yuki asks nervously as Kouga looms in front of him, so close that he could feel the heat of Kouga's body and his breath on his face.

"The rules of the tribe don't apply to me, little human. I'll mate with whoever I want to," he says, sounding quite proud of himself and that made Yuki's heart involuntarily flutter. Was it that proud attitude that Yuki liked? The teenage boy hasn't been attracted to a man before, then again he hasn't really dated either. He's only dated one girl and it only lasted for a week.

Kouga leaned very close to his face, his hands resting on Yuki's hips, "Wolves mate for life so you're mine now, got it?"

Yuki blushed an even darker red, completely stunned, "K—Kouga!"

"Hey Kouga!"

Thank god for Ginta's unintentional interruption. Yuki managed to wiggle free and flee a safe distance away from the wolf, a heavy blush on his cheeks as Ginta appeared from over the cliff near the waterfall.

"What?" Kouga snapped, the irritation clear in his voice.

"A thief has made off with one of the sacred shikon jewel shards!"

This grabs Yuki's attention as the young lad turns back around to look up at Ginta, "How long ago?"

The wolf demon looks at him, "Not long! Maybe about an hour ago?"

Yuki nodded and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He was getting better at sensing where the jewel shards are, now he was able to tell if one was nearby or not. He felt a twinge and looked in the direction of west, "He hasn't gotten too far; we can catch up to him if we move now. I'll get dressed."

Kouga drew extremely close to him yet again, making Yuki's body flush, "I'll gather up some wolves to come with us."

Yuki blushed at the close proximity but nodded his head, "Al—Alright."

* * *

By the time they set out, the jewel had gotten quite a distance away. But with Kouga's speed, they caught up easily. Yuki rode on his back, clinging to his neck as he shouted which way to go. Eventually, they caught up to him in a small village, where the thief tried to hide himself. He tried to escape through a river, but even in a river the wolves jumped on his back and dragged him to the surface. Yuki tried not to watch as some wolves attacked villagers that were milling around.

The thief was dragged to Kouga's feet; Kouga bent down and demanded the jewel shard back. Seeing that he had no other option, the man handed it back over without any fuss.

Yuki has never seen Kouga so… Intense before.

"Thank you letting me live," the thief babbled, still on his knees.

Kouga smirked, but it wasn't a smirk that Yuki was familiar with. It was a sinister one, an evil one. Suddenly Kouga turned around… And tore out the man's throat.

"Fool," he sneered and flapped his blood soaked hand in the air, getting the blood off his claws, "I would've forgotten."

Yuki shuddered.

"Alright, I got what I want," he put his clean hand on Yuki's forearm and began to drag him away, still addressing his wolves as he walked away with Yuki in tow, "We're heading back. You stay in the village and feed to your heart's content, then catch up to us when you're done."

Yuki's heart dropped, hoping that he'd heard wrong, "What? K—Kouga you can't just—"

But he cut himself off as Kouga picked him up bridal style and took off with him in his arms. Yuki could hear the villagers screaming in terror as the wolves began to devour everybody in sight.

"Kouga!" Yuki snapped as they headed back towards the wolf demon den. They were halfway there when Yuki shoved harshly against his chest, managing to wiggle free and land on his butt. Kouga finally stopped running.

"What's your problem, Yuki?" Kouga snapped, irritated that they'd stopped.

"My problem is you! How could you tell your wolves to slaughter an entire village?!" Yuki yelled right back at him, pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off.

Kouga looked confused, "What do you mean, 'why'? They gotta eat too."

"Then have them hunt animals! Boars!" Yuki insisted, his eyes getting teary, "Those villagers are innocent! They've done nothing to hurt you! I understand why you killed the thief… But you didn't need to have your wolves hunt those humans too!"

"They're just humans! What's the big deal?"

"I'm a human too, jack ass!" Yuki snapped back, "Would you have your wolves kill me too if I wasn't valuable to you?"

Kouga narrowed his blue eyes at him, "It's not the same—"

"It is!"

Before Kouga could retort, the sound of howls echoing from far away interrupted them. Kouga's keen ears could pick up the sounds easily, but Yuki had to strain to hear it. The young boy was silent for a moment before, noticing Kouga's tense body language, asked, "What is it?"

"Something's happened. Back at the village; I'm being called for help," Kouga explained. He sighed and looked at Yuki, "You head back to the den by yourself. Don't try to run away; you know I will find you."

Yuki blinked, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the village to see what's happened; they need my help," the wolf demon says before he takes off, that hurricane like smoke surrounding him as he raced away, calling over his shoulder as he went, "Don't dawdle! Get back to the den!"

"You're not the wolf tribe leader of me," Yuki grumbled. He focused his senses on the jewel shards in Kouga's legs, before he took off in a much slower jog after the wolf dsmon.

* * *

It took Yuki a good 10 minutes to catch up to Kouga. It was a good thing that the village wasn't that far from where Kouga left him. The young boy stopped at a tree and leaned against it, taking a moment to catch his breath before he passed by the trees and entered the village. From this distance, he could see Kouga facing a group of people. He couldn't quite make out their faces though.

One of the wolves barked at him as he approached, and it caught Kouga's attention. The wolf demon spun around to see Yuki standing a few yards away, "Moron, I told you to go back to the den!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Quit ordering me around!" he called back, even though he was breathless and shaking with fatigue. He was never going to run that kind of distance again. He kept panting to catch his breath, approaching Kouga slowly and trying to see who he was facing.

Then, a much softer and familiar voice called out, "Yuki?"

Yuki looked to the group of people that faced Kouga and his eyes bugged out, recognizing the dark haired beauty that stood among the group or strangers, "Kagome?"


	5. Reunited

**Ch. 5 Reunited**

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but Yuki.

 **Warnings for this chapter** : Violence and extreme possessive behavior on Kouga's part.

* * *

Relief washed over Yuki. He was so glad to see that his cousin was okay; even though she was standing with the guy that had basically kidnapped her. But, it seems like she knew him from how close she was standing to him. Maybe they were friends or something.

Kagome however, was looking at him like he'd grown a second head, "Yuki? What in the world are you doing here?" she called across to him.

Kouga's eyes drifted from Yuki, to Kagome, and then back to Yuki. He'd noticed how beautiful the girl was, but it did nothing to calm his rising annoyance. How the hell did Yuki know this girl? He didn't like the familiarity he was feeling from them.

"It's a long story," Yuki says sheepishly and takes a step forward, but a nearby wolf blocked his way and growled lightly at him. The blond bit his lip and remained where he was; he'd forgotten that he was technically a prisoner.

"Who's that Kagome?" a pretty lady standing next to Kagome asked.

"He's my cousin, Yuki," she explained.

"You mean the cousin you went to go visit a week ago?" a male who stood on the other side of the pretty lady asked, he was holding a staff in his hand and observing Yuki closely, "How did he end up here? And it seems that he knows that wolf demon."

"I wish I didn't," Yuki grumbled.

"I heard that you little brat!" Kouga snapped in irritation. Yes, he had heard that Yuki is Kagome's cousin, but that did nothing to ease his tension. Cousins got married all the time in the era they were in.

"If I'm guessing correctly, it seems that Yuki is being held captive."

"You'd be guessing correctly," Kouga smirked and glared tauntingly at the man holding the staff, making his way over to Yuki and putting a strong arm around his waist. Yuki blushed a bright cherry red as the male drew him WAY TOO CLOSE OH MY GOD-, "He's mine now, that's too bad if you got a problem with it."

"You sick bastard, you can't claim someone as your property!" The silver haired man finally spoke up, and Yuki blanched at the huge sword he was wielding.

"That's what I've been saying for the past week," Yuki grumbled and shoved against Kouga's chest, but Kouga held unto him so tight that he couldn't budge or move away.

"Inuyasha, please save him!" Kagome calls out from behind him.

'Inuyasha, that must be his name then. Oh gosh, are they going to fight?' the blond thought worriedly, looking back and forth between Inuyasha and Kouga. He wasn't sure what was going on, or who would win. Yuki hasn't seen Kouga fight that much, only from when he saved him. On the other hand, he shouldn't be worried over Kouga. He was his kidnapper, after all!

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll teach this guy a lesson he won't forget!"

"What was that, mutt?" Kouga finally released him, only to push the human behind him protectively.

"D- Did you just call me a mutt?!" the silver haired male replied in astonishment, his mouth half open.

"No, that'd be an insult to K9's, you smell much worse!"

Oh, burn. Yuki had to hold back a smile. Despite how brash and rude Kouga was, he had to admit that that was pretty funny.

"Oh yeah? How about I hack your nose off and see how well you can smell after?" the male challenged and leaped into the air, coming down towards Kouga with that huge sword of his.

Yuki was thrown back by Kouga, landing flat on his ass but he was a safe distance away as the wolf demon leaped into the air to dodge the big sword.

"Careful Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him, taking a few steps closer to the battle, "You could've hit Yuki!"

Inuyasha growled and looked over his shoulder at her, "Shut it wench, I knew where I was swinging!"

This response, of course, only fueled Kagome's irritation to anger, "Well if you're gonna be rude then I won't tell you that he has jewel shards in his right arm AND his legs!"

Yuki recovered from being thrown so roughly and looked over at his cousin in mild shock, she must be able to tell like he could.

'Not surprising the wretch can tell,' Kouga mused as he landed a safe distance away from Inuyasha, 'She is related to Yuki, after all.'

He glanced over to make sure that Yuki was safe, admiring how his hair shimmered in the sunlight. Even though it was far from the time for checking the teen out.

"Hah, no wonder you're so fast, it's cause you have jewel shards jammed in your skinny legs and arm!" Inuyasha taunted, one hand resting on his hip, his sword laid over his shoulder in a casual manner.

"Doesn't matter, I'll kick your ass either way!" Kouga taunted right back.

"You don't get bragging rights for strength that's not even yours!"

"Then why don't you come over here and do something about it, dog breath?!"

Yuki was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Surprisingly, those two were more alike then he thought. They were both hot headed idiots.

"Yuki!"

Yuki turned around in time to see his cousin running towards him. A wolf jumped in front of Yuki protectively and snarled in warning at her as two more wolves flanked it's sides.

"Don't Kagome!" The woman standing next to her stopped her, "Those wolves will tear you apart. Let me take care of them!"

She jumped into the air and threw what looked like a giant boomerang towards the wolves. Some moved out the way, but the one in front got hit and split in half.

Now that the coast was clear, Kagome ran towards Yuki and threw her arms around his shoulders, "I can't believe you're here! Thank god you're safe now."

Yuki smiled gently, the warmth from his cousin was familiar, and comforting. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her back.

Kouga turned from his fight with Inuyasha and glared daggers at the wench, "Get your hands off him, filthy girl!" He leaped into the air and away from Inuyasha, now running full speed for Yuki and Kagome. Inuyasha gave chase, but he was not as fast as Kouga was.

"Leave them alone! Your opponent is me!"

Inuyasha's yell was ignored, but it jostled Yuki to look up and see Kouga running right for him with his claws extended.

Yuki, thinking fast, shoved Kagome away with all his strength. Kagome landed a few feet away, and Kouga ended up only hitting the ground in front of Yuki, the exact spot Kagome was standing in a few seconds ago.

"You could've killed her!" The blond scolded the wolf, smacking him on the shoulder. The smack did nothing but hurt his hand.

"That was the idea, yeah," Kouga responded with a sly grin thrown at Yuki, "No one touches what's mine."

"I'M NOT YOUR PROPERTY!"

Kagome sweat dropped, _'I wonder what the relationship is between these two...'_

"Are you okay Kagome?!" Inuyasha called as he rushed to the fallen girls side and helped her to her feet, "Did that mangy wolf hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm fine, thanks to Yuki."

Kouga turned to Inuyasha, "Why don't you tell your woman to keep her hands to herself?"

"YOU'RE one to talk! You're the one who kidnapped her cousin!" Inuyasha fired back, stepping protectively in front of Kagome.

Kouga scoffed, "I guess I'll just have to kill all of you then."

"Hand over the boy!"

"You'll have to make me!"

They went back to fighting, Inuyasha swinging his deadly sword while Kouga dodged his attacks rather easily. More wolves crowded around Yuki, probably on Kouga's orders.

Yuki watched the fight, awed by Kouga's style of fighting. He sure was fast; he was dodging Inuyasha's attacks like the dog demon was going in slow motion. Some of the wolves attacked his friends, but they fought them off rather easily.

Suddenly, Kouga pulled away from the fight, "Let's get outta here!" He yelled as he landed on top of a nearby house, "This fight is too dangerous!"

Before Yuki could react to what was happening, Kouga was in front of him and picking him up bridal style. Then, they were moving swiftly through the forest.

"Yuki!" Kagome yelled after her cousin, but he was long gone.

"He ran away?" Sango says, confusion etched into her tone.

"I guess so," Inuyasha says as he walked over to join the others, "Don't worry Kagome, I have his scent memorized, and it hasn't faded yet. We can catch up to them."

That soothed Kagome's worry a little bit, but it was obvious she was still worried.

"What do you think your cousin was doing here, Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I haven't the slightest clue," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe he slipped and fell down the well and couldn't get back."

"Doesn't matter how he got here," Inuyasha says and sheaths his sword, "Only matters that we get him back. Let's hurry up and go after him, alright Kagome?"

She nodded, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

* * *

"Well that could've gone better! You could've killed my cousin!"

"Why do you care so much about that wench?!"

"Her name is Kagome and it's because she's my family you jerk! Now you listen here, if you ever make an attempt on her life, you can forget about me finding you jewel shards or helping you at all! I don't care what you do to me!"

Kouga gritted his teeth and groaned in frustration. Yuki just didn't get how the woman was a threat to what they have, "She'll come in between us."

Yuki's cheeks heated up, shimmering to a slight pinkish color, "she's my cousin, not my girlfriend! And I'm not interested in her like that! Besides, there's nothing for her to come in between! I'm not your boyfriend, or mate for that matter!"

Kouga burned with anger and jealousy, his hands curled into fists by his sides.

"I'd hate to interrupt Kouga," Ginta suddenly approached, his expression showing that he was practically forced by the others to deliver this news.

"What is it?" Kouga asked, grouchily.

"Two of our patrols were hit by the birds of paradise," Ginta reported, "No survivors."

"Dammit, this has gone on long enough," Kouga growled, turning from Yuki to Ginta, "We're going to have to end this tonight, the longer we drag it out, the more men we lose. Tonight, we go to the nest and we kill every last one of those sons of bitches!"

Kouga turned to look at his intended, "You need to be prepared as well. You're going to be with me in the battlefield, hunting down the leader of the bird of paradise. He's the one who has all the jewel shards. Think you can manage that, little human?"

Yuki twitched at that stupid nickname but nodded in response, "Guess I'll have to."


	6. The War

**Ch. 6 The War  
**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own Yuki.

 **Warnings** : Violence and more possessive Kouga!

* * *

Yuki's ankles were hurting.

He had insisted on walking on his own two feet, because his pride couldn't stand another blow from being carried like a bride by Kouga. Who, apparently, was still sulking about their little argument earlier. Geez, he says he's not mated to the guy, and he acts like Yuki just crushed his dreams. It was… Strange. Kouga has never shown such passive behavior about how angry he really was.

They had been on their way to the battle field, also known as, the birds of paradise's nest, and Yuki insisted on jogging with the rest of the 'regular' wolf demons. He could keep on a jog as long as the next guy could, but the wolf demons had their strength and resilience, mean while Yuki was only running for a few minutes before losing his breath completely. But, the wolf demons were impressed by his stubbornness.

Eventually, they made it to the battle field. And they ducked behind a few rocks before they struck to plan out their attack.

Yuki and I will go find the leader of this nest," Kouga spoke up, hovering above the others, his blue eyes meeting the golden ones of the teenage boys', "Once you locate the bird, I will take him down. Then, the rest of his parakeets will follow."

Yuki gulped nervously but nodded his understanding, "I got it. A- All I have to do is find him right?"

"Yeah, exactly," He leaned over him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "C'mon Yuki, the rest of you, you all know what to do."

Next thing Yuki knew, he was flying through the air and running up the side of a mountain. Well, Yuki himself wasn't running, of course. He was clinging to the wolf demon who thought it was a good idea to fight through a huge flock of them. Yuki kept his eyes closed in fear, but Kouga managed to dodge the majority of attacks and even kill a few.

"Come on, Yuki! Pay attention. Now, which one of these winged beasts has a jewel shard?" Kouga questioned, dodging another few attacks as he neared the top of the cliff.

Yuki closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could. He could feel a twinge near the top of the mountain. And upon opening his eyes and looking upwards, he could see the faint shine from the very top where the nest was.

"It's at the very top," Yuki told the wolf demon as they stopped on a ledge.

Just as he said this, the rock next to them began to crumble and burst. Kouga barely got them out of the way in time. A bird demon swooped down towards them, and Yuki could only brace himself as Kouga leapt through the air and avoided the demon's attack.

They landed on the ground among a group of wolf demons, "Take care of Yuki," he says as he lets said boy down.

"What about you?" Yuki grabbed his arm before he could run off.

"I'm gonna kill that ugly ass bird," Kouga put his hand on top of Yuki's, and gave it a gentle squeeze, "It's cute how you worry about me."

Yuki's face flushed a bright red, "I- I'm not worried!" he snatched his hand away, before his face softened a bit, "But be careful."

"Right," Kouga gave him a wink before he turned and leapt up on the nearest ledge on the mountain, making his way upwards. Yuki watched him go before allowing the wolf demons to lead him to safety.

Yuki ran for cover when one of the demons swooped down towards him. This was almost too much; there were dead bodied almost everywhere. Wolves and bird alike. He swallowed nervously, skidding to a halt underneath a rock overhang.

"Stay here," one of the wolves commanded him. Yuki nodded dumbly as he watched the demons run off, back into the thick of the fighting.

Only a few moments passed when he suddenly heard his name being called, " ... -uki! ... Yuki!"

He gets up, he could swear that was the voice of his cousin. He ran out from under the rock and looked around, "Kagome?" he called back, but he only saw the demonic birds and some wolves fighting. He pushed past them, trying to stay low so he wasn't captured, or killed.

Suddenly, he was knocked off his feet and landed right on his back. He groaned and opened his eyes in time to see a bird demon swooping down towards him. He didn't have enough time to get to his feet, all he could do was brace himself for death.

He closed his eyes... And nothing happened.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!"

His eyes snapped pen in time to see the dead body of the bird land right in front of him. On top of it, a familiar man with long silver hair and dog ears stood, "We've been looking for ya."

"Inuyasha?" Yuki says, stumbling to his feet.

"Keh, come on kid, you're going home," Inuyasha says, jumping down from the bird's body and landing next to him, "That is what you want, right?"

Yuki looked up at him, he honestly wasn't sure if he did. Images flashed before his eyes, images of his mother, his poor mother probably worried and wondering where he is. Maybe his long absence, for once, worried her. Or, maybe her drinking got worse. Hell, she could be dead for all he knew. And if she was okay, did he really want to return back to that kind of environment?

"I guess so," he replied in a small voice, prompting Inuyasha to look at him funny.

"Yuki!" Kagome seemed to come out of nowhere, almost scaring Yuki a little bit as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, "Are you okay?"

Yuki chuckled a bit, "I'm fine, Kagome," he reassured her, but returned the hug.

Kouga was only a few feet off the ground, trying to make his way to the top of the mountain where the nest was, when he recognized the yell of his mate's name. He turned his head just in time to see Kagome and Yuki hugging in front of a dead bird's body, with Inuyasha standing a few feet from them.

"Oi!" Kouga yelled from his position, glaring daggers at the two, "What did I tell you about touching what's mine? Don't make me come down there and rip your throat out, filthy wench!"

Yuki quickly pushed Kagome away, giving her an apologetic smile before yelling back, "She's my cousin, you doofus!" he turned to face him, "And I'm not yours!"

"Hey dogbreath!" Kouga calls out, seemingly ignoring what Yuki just said, "Why don't you take your woman and get lost? No one invited you!"

"Shut up, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha shot back, moving forward to stand protectively between Kagome and Kouga, "You're gonna pay for causing so much trouble! We're taking Yuki home!"

"You're not going anywhere with him!" Kouga retorted, one hand o his hip, the other spinning his spear, "His home is with me now, I'm in love with you, Yuki!"

Yuki blushed so red that he was afraid he would pass out, _'Please don't do this...'_

"You don't need to go home to anyone, because your home is here with me! That wench will never make you feel the way I will, so forget about her! Once you've been with a real warrior like me, you won't go back to scraps again!" Kouga declared, a laugh falling off his lips as his fellow tribe mates laughed and whistled in approval.

"He's pretty direct, isn't he?" Kagome's friend, Shippo commented.

"I wish I had that kind of audacity," Miroku added, and they all turned their heads to see the mortified expression on Yuki's delicate features.

Inuyasha was enraged, "No one talks like that about Kagome in front of me, how dare you disrespect her, and humiliate her cousin! You'll pay for that, creep!"

Kouga scoffed, "Whatever, mutt face, I'm busy right now, go bug someone else!"

With that, he turned and ran up the side of the hill. Inuyasha, predictably, gave chase.

"What's going on here, Yuki?" Miroku asked, looking down at the teenage boy.

Yuki seemed to recover from the humiliation he just suffered and turned to look at him, "These birds of paradise have been harassing the wolf demon tribe for awhile now, and Kouga had enough of it. We're here to, hopefully, end the war."

"I see," Miroku responded before setting his staff aside, "If you value your lives, stand back!" he called, his hand unwrapping beads that were around his right* hand.

"Yuki, get down!" Kagome suddenly grabbed the teenage boy by his shoulders and dragged him to the ground.

He was confused, "Wh-"

Before he could finish his question, Miroku unwrapped his beads completely and aimed his hand upwards at the birds of paradise. Yuki had to brace himself against the rock as a powerful wind, seeming to come out of his hand, sucked in the birds from the air. Once the air was completely cleared, Miroku wrapped his hand back up.

"What was that?" Yuki asked Kagome in awe, his eyes still trained curiously on Miroku.

"I'll explain later," Kagome says passively, patting his arm.

Yuki's attention was diverted when he felt the jewel shard move. He looked up and focused his senses, "Kouga! It's another 50 feet up!"

 _'He's helping him?!'_ Inuyasha and Kagome thought in sync, shocked.

"Maybe Kouga isn't so deluded to think Yuki does return his feelings for him..." Miroku mused. Although he thought he was being quiet enough for the blond to not hear, the boy rounded on him with his face flushing a noticeable pink.

"Shut up! I could care less about that brute!"

Miroku took several steps back, Yuki definitely was Kagome's cousin, "Whatever you say."

Yuki was still blushing to the tips of his ears as Kouga called back, "50 feet more? There's nothing at the peak!"

Suddenly, a dark shadow flew out from the clouds and straight at Kouga, "Look out!" Yuki yelled, but the bird had already trapped Kouga against the rock and dragged him upwards.

Yuki could only watch as Kouga shoved a spear into it's mouth, but it didn't seem to have much effect. From where Yuki was, he could see that the gash in his arm was deep, and the bird continued to drag him into the air. Finally, after it seemed like forever, Kouga managed to spin and kick it in it's teeth. It lost a few, and Kouga ended up falling unto the top of the mountain.

After decades, it seemed, Inuyasha got to the top before the bird demon could get back to him. And, in one fell swoop, cut it down.

That was strange, did Inuyasha just protect Kouga?

Using their big cat demon, named Kirara, Sango flew to the top and got Kouga down safely.

Yuki helped Kouga down from Kirara and set him comfortably as possible on the ground. Kouga was holding his arm, clearly in a lot of pain as he curled in Yuki's arms. Yuki stared down worriedly at him, his eyes on the wound. It looked deep, but not fatally so. He ran a hand down Kouga's hair in an attempt to soothe him.

" ... Now that that's taken care of, all I have to do is finish off that mangy wolf..."

Yuki looked up sharply in time to catch both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes, "Don't you dare! Kouga is seriously injured, put away your stupid pride for two seconds!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome was shocked, ' _HE'S DEFENDING HIM?!_ '

"I- I can still fight..." Kouga grunted stubbornly, shaking as he attempted to stand up.

"Kouga, don't get up," Yuki tried, but ended up standing up behind him.

"I may be beat, but I'll still be able to whip ya," Kouga said, his voice was confident even if he looked like he got hit by five trucks.

"Oh yea?" Inuyasha was already pulling his sword out, "Bring it!"

Yuki stepped in front of Kouga protectively, "Leave him alone!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome suddenly says. The teenager watched in confusion as an unseen force slammed Inuyasha face first into the unforgiving ground. He actually had to hold back a laugh.

Just as this happened, Kouga tipped forward. The guy was trying to fight, when he could barely stand on his own two feet? Luckily, Yuki moved fast enough to catch him around his chest, and hold him up. A few other wolf demons stepped forward to help him, but Kouga waved them off.

"Why'd ya do that, Kagome?!" Inuyasha was yelling from his position on the floor.

"Because Yuki's right, enough is enough," Kagome says an faces him, "Besides, Yuki is safe and that's the only reason we came here for, right?"

The hanyou was obviously not pleased, he glared at her but didn't respond.

Yuki looked over his shoulder at his cousin, "I'm returning to the tribe with Kouga," he announced, "I can't leave him with wounds like these. I might join you someday, but that day isn't today. Thanks for coming for me Kagome."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Even if Yuki didn't understand, she did. She could see how Yuki felt about the wolf demon, and it had to be the sweetest and most genuine thing she's ever seen, "It's alright Yuki, I understand. I'll come find you another day, okay?"

The blond nodded and turned back to Kouga, helping him stand upright and helping him walk back in the direction of the cave. The wolf demons followed behind them, silent.

"That turned out a lot different then we expected," Sango says, still comfortably seated on Kirara.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "But I think that it turned out for the best."

"Hmph," Inuyasha grumbled as he stood himself up, dusting off his red robe, "Whatever, let's go."

"Right," Kagome agreed.


	7. Confrontation

**Ch. 7 Confrontation**

 **Disclaimer:** I only own Yuki!

 **Warnings: Explicit sexual content, gore.**

* * *

It's been a few days since they defeated the bird of paradise, and Kouga was making a swift recovery. He was still pouting about Inuyasha making a fool out of him, but luckily his wound was healing quite quickly. Yuki busied himself by patching up wounds and taking care of the other wolves that got hurt during the battle. Kouga hasn't said much to him, but hovers silently over his shoulder, always keeping a silent eye on him. Some would think this is creepy, but Yuki was pretty much used to it.

It was late one night when Yuki decided to go down to the river and take a much-needed bath. He hadn't rinsed off in nearly a week, and his clothes were begging to get washed too. Kouga was pretty distracted from earlier; a wolf demon from one of the outer tribes came by and told them of a castle that apparently has sacred jewel shards. But Kouga didn't seem to be that interested earlier today, and he still wasn't now. He sat exactly where he was sitting for the past four hours now, lost in thought and barely talking to anyone. Maybe his pride was hurt because some of his tribemates went off with those strangers?

He slipped out the cave, pausing behind the waterfall to admire the moonlight. He could never get tired of the view from Kouga's tribe den. He loved it.

Making his way down, he peered behind to see a wolf following him, on Kouga's orders of course. Yuki is still not allowed to go anywhere by himself. The wolf padded up to the river and drank up some water. The strawberry blond let out a sigh and stripped down naked. Leaving his clothes on the shore, he stepped into the water. The water was surprising lukewarm, and it instantly gave Yuki a soothing feeling.

He sank into its depths and swam around for a bit. At least he could get a moment of peace out here, away from the others. Especially Kouga. Not that the wolf demon said much to him to intimidate him, but his silence was deafening as well.

He didn't understand why Kouga was so focused on him. He hadn't done anything to provoke this kind of behavior. He hadn't flirted with him or anything, so he didn't understand why he was so focused on him. Besides, the wolf demon is tall, tough, and protective. He could virtually have anyone he wanted. But for some reason, he goes after some strange boy who he doesn't even know that well? That just didn't make sense.

Maybe Kouga was just messing with him…

Whatever, all he had to do was help Kouga collect all the sacred shikon jewels and he could leave. Or, he might end up having to escape to his sister and her gang to get home.

Speaking of home, again he wondered if his mother was missing him.

He broke through the surface of the water, breathing in deep breaths of the crisp, night air. He allowed himself to float on his back for a moment as he stared up at the beautiful night sky.

"Yuki."

The teen nearly jumped out his skin as he quickly swam up into a standing position to see Kouga on the shore, his striking blue eyes locked on him. The wolf demon looked down at the wolf laying in the grass next to him, "Go back to the den."

The wolf obeyed, standing up and making his way up the cliff before disappearing behind the waterfall.

"What… What are you doing out here?" Yuki asked, a blush dusting his cheeks, very much aware of how naked he was.

"I wanted to talk to you where there were no prying ears," Kouga states, a smirk curving his lips. Heat rushed through Yuki's body, all trained on one spot. He couldn't help himself; the wolf demon was just too attractive to deny.

"Wh—Why would you want to do that?" Yuki crossed his arms and turned his back on him, "I'm trying to bathe here, can't I not do even that in peace?"

"Get out of the water."

"No way! I'm naked!"

"Look, you have two options," Kouga's short temper sure hadn't changed, what a shocker, "You can either walk over here, or I'll come and drag you up here you brat! You're choice."

The teenager glared daggers at the demon, but he knew Kouga wouldn't hesitate to get him if he had to, and the brute would enjoy it too! He sighed deeply, his cheeks going a beet red as he slowly made his way out the water, towards where his pile of clothes was. Kouga however, stepped in front of said clothes, forcing the teen to face him.

Yuki's entire face was aflamed, "Wh—What is it?"

Kouga made it obvious that he was checking him out, "I can smell your hormones, you're turned on."

"I AM NOT!"

"Don't even lie; besides it would only make sense. The way you were acting during the battle a few days ago, you were really worried about me!"

"No I wasn't!" Yuki crossed his arms, "If you were to die, your tribe probably would've eaten me!"

"Not even, the tribe respects you like a brother now! You saved their lives, after all!"

Yuki tried to sneer at him, but he couldn't deny that. This damn wolf… Acting all high and mighty, rubbing it in his face like this…

"Fine! Maybe I was worried about you! That doesn't mean I feel anything for you!"

"Quit lying to yourself! You can't lie to me anymore Yuki, I know how you feel," Kouga said, but in a serious voice. A voice that made Yuki's blush deepen.

The teen took a step back from him, "Don't be ridiculous! You are a stubborn, hot headed brute! There's no way I'd be interested in you."

"Oh Yuki," Kouga smirked, advancing on him and trapping him in his arms, "That almost sounded convincing."

Before Yuki could protest further, Kouga leaned in, and pressed his lips against his. Yuki's entire body flushed, his entire, naked body. The water was just beginning to dry on his skin, causing his arms and legs to erupt in goosebumps thanks to the cold wind. Yuki was frozen, he couldn't move. All he could think about was Kouga's rough, warm lips pressing against his. The demon wrapped his arm around Yuki's slim waist, tugging his nude body against his clothed one. When Yuki felt a knee slide between his legs, the spell broke and Yuki pulled out of the kiss, no matter how dazed he was.

"K—Kouga, stop," the teen begged, shifting in discomfort at the position they were in. Kouga grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up, dragging him towards a tree and pinning him against it.

"Yuki…" He murmured, his eyes staring directly into Yuki's, causing the teen to blush even harder, if that was possible, "I love you," he murmured before insistently pressing his lips against his.

The teen couldn't help but melt into the kiss. It just felt so good, the rough bark of the tree digging gently into his back, Kouga's warm arms around him and his warm body pressing against his. He moaned softly as Kouga's hand travelled from his back to rest on his butt, giving it a slight squeeze. Yuki never felt more embarrassed and flustered, breaking free of the kiss and turning his head away from him, "J—Jerk..." he groaned as Kouga nibbled on his neck.

"I want you," Kouga growled; his voice had changed again. It sounded primal, almost desperate.

"Wai—What? Kouga st—" damn this stupid wolf demon! He was doing all this on purpose.

Suddenly, there was a commotion coming from the cliff end that caught both their attention. Kouga released him, sensing something that didn't feel right. He was so annoyed; there was always something interrupting the two of them!

"Put your clothes on," Kouga drawled, finally releasing him.

Yuki was shaking and blushing a dark red, "Jack ass," he muttered, pulling all his clothes on as quickly as possible and following Kouga up the Cliffside.

* * *

They jogged up the Cliffside until they got to the near top, growing closer to the crowd of wolf demons gathered around the hill. They were gathering around a demon who left earlier with the other tribe. He looked to be in bad shape, too.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked urgently, pushing demons out his way and Yuki followed closely behind, "What happened?" he asked in a lower voice.

The demon held out his clenched fist to him, "I was only able to get one," he choked out, his voice strained as he opened his palm to reveal a sacred jewel shard. Yuki paused, and squinted his eyes at the shard. It sure did look like one, but something didn't feel right…

"You got a jewel shard?" Kouga breathed in awe.

"H—Hurry to the castle Kouga," the wolf huffed out, "If you don't everyone will be slaughtered."

Kouga was gone in seconds—before Yuki could even try to stop him. Yuki couldn't shake off the bad feeling he was getting; something wasn't right about all of this…

"Come inside and rest," Hakkaku spoke up to their tribe member.

"You're amazing," Ginta added in, stepping closer to him, "How did you make it back with all those injuries?"

The tribe member's wounds suddenly burst in foam, his head sagged down as a blank look settled into his eyes, and he fell to the ground… in halves.

Yuki gasped in shock, taking a step back as he watched the body crumple to the ground in pieces. He was surprised he didn't scream, because many of the demons, including Ginta and Hakkaku, shouted in shock and disgust.

"H—He's dead?" Ginta questioned out loud, one hand covering his mouth.

' _Was he dead this whole time?'_ the teen thought in horror, his head turning upwards, in the direction that Kouga disappeared off into, _'Kouga…'_


	8. Enchanted Bow?

**Ch. 8 Enchanted Bow?**

 **Disclaimer:** I only own Yuki.

 **Warnings:** Just violence.

* * *

Cold wind whipped Kagome's hair to and fro. Her eyes were trained on the horror of a scene before her. They had finally tracked Naraku's scent to a castle of some sort, and what they discovered both shocked and disgusted them.

Bodies loitered the courtyard of the mysterious castle. They were wolf demons, just like Kouga and his tribe. They appeared to be dead, but once they lingered for a few moments, some rose and floated in mid air. The group could only watch in confusion as the bodies hurled through the air and straight for Inuyasha. The bodies got close to him, then exploded in blood. Completely covering Inuyasha in the ruby substance. The silver haired male could only stare, not knowing what was going on.

Then Kouga showed up, and things got ten times worse.

Kouga immediately jumped tp conclusions and accused Inuyasha of murdering his comrades. The group tried to defend the situation, but Kouga ignored them. He had no reason to believe them, after all. It didn't look good on Inuyasha; who was covered in the blood of said comrades. No matter how hard they tried to convince Kouga of Inuyasha's innocence; he wouldn't buy it. Not that they could blame him, Kouga didn't trust any of them.

Now Kouga and Inuyasha were fighting; well, it was more like Kouga was attacking him and Inuyasha was just trying his best to evade his attacks. Thanks to the "jewel" in his arm, Kouga was nearly pummeling him.

"There's something not right about any of this," Sango spoke up from behind Kagome, one hand on her hiraikotsu*, "Miroku and I are going into the castle, to see who's behind this!" she yells the last part over her shoulder, because both she and Miroku were already running towards the castle.

Kagome nodded after her before turning back to the fight with between Kouga and Inuyasha, "Kouga, I'm telling you!" she tried again, desperately, "He didn't do it!"

"Shut up, filthy girl!" the wolf demon shot back at her, pausing in his attacks, "I'm two seconds from killing you too, so don't push me!"

No good. Kouga really wasn't going to listen to any of them, he was in a rage. Too blinded by grief and fury to listen to what any of them were saying. If only Yuki was here… Maybe the wolf demon would listen to reason then.

But Yuki wasn't here and Kagome couldn't let Kouga kill Inuyasha…

"Don't waste your breath on him Kagome," Inuyasha spoke up from a few feet away, "His brain is made out a wooden block, so he can't comprehend complicated things! And if he's determined to die today; then I'll happily help him."

' _But Yuki…'_ her eyes travelled to Kouga again, _'… loves him…'_

"The only one who's gonna die today is you, you murderer!" Kouga bellowed back at him, before lunging at him yet again.

* * *

Yuki huffed and puffed loudly as he ran through the dark forest. He had been running after Kouga since he left the den, worried about the wolf demon. The way that demon just dropped dead as soon as Kouga left, it didn't sit well with the teen. He had to find Kouga, or he felt something awful was going to happen.

 _-/-_

 _Flashback_

" _You can't go after him," Hakkaku was holding unto his arm. The wolf demon definitely wasn't the strongest of the whole tribe, but he was still a demon and had an iron grip. Yuki wouldn't be able to wiggle free._

" _I have to," the teenager insists, not having time for this, "Kouga might be in danger, I have to be there for him."_

" _You could get yourself hurt! Or die!"_

" _If I don't go, then_ _ **Kouga**_ _might die!"_

 _The wolf demon sighed, seeing that he cannot argue with this stubborn brat. He released his arm before taking the bow in his hand and the quill of arrows on his back and offering it to him, "If you're gonna be dumb, take these with you. You'll need them."_

 _Yuki took the weapons and gave him a smile, "Thank you."_

 _-/-_

Yuki passed through a grove of trees, his focus remaining on the jewel shards in Kouga's legs. Luckily Kouga didn't travel that far away, and thanks to Yuki's sensitivity to the jewel shard, he could track him without much trouble. It was only the forest that made him nervous; he doesn't spend any time in the forest at night, seeing the last time he did he got attacked by a monster than kidnapped by a wolf demon…

But he wasn't scared this time. Kouga needed him, he just knew it.

He was still running when he heard a light growl come from the forest. The teenager nervously paused in his jog, his hand reaching behind his back to touch the bow. He wasn't skilled in archery by any means; he took a class in middle school but it was mostly just for fun. He knew how to handle a bow, but he was no archer by any means.

With that in mind, he tried to be quieter as he moved through the forest. However, he kept hearing the growling sound…. And then movement approaching him fast. He spun around in time to see a demon that resembled a giant troll running at him.

Thinking fast, Yuki dove to the side, skidding across the ground on his stomach. He quickly scrambled to his feet as the demon passed him, its snapping jaws latching onto a tree (thankfully) instead of him.

The monster detached himself as Yuki ungracefully grabbed an arrow out the quill and positioned it onto his bow, aiming with shaky hands at the monster. It slowly turned around and growled at him, a hideous smile on it's disgusting features.

" _ **I'll eat you, little human!"**_ the monster growled, it's voice sending terrified shivers down Yuki's back but the teen stood his ground, _**"I'LL EAT YOU BONES AND ALL!"**_

Yuki's eyes hardened as the monster threw itself at him again, but Yuki aimed, and released his arrow.

The arrow flew straight for the monster's chest, and to Yuki's surprise, the arrow was engulfed in a beautiful green light. He stared in confusion as the arrow pierced the center of the demon's chest, and ripped him to pieces. In no time, the demon was just a pile of ash.

Yuki stared at the ash pile with wide, shocked golden pools. He looked down at the bow in his hand, and then back at the ash pile. How did he do that? He's never seen an arrow do that before. Did Hakkaku give him some sort of enchanted bow? He knew enchanted items—especially weapons—existed in this world, but he didn't think the wolf demon tribe had any.

"Who's 'little' now?" he breathed out before putting the bow on his back and continuing in his jog after Kouga. It only mattered if Kouga was okay, nothing else.

' _Kouga…'_

* * *

Kagome watched as Kouga chased him with his right fist flying through the air; like a deadly weapon. It glowed not from the jewel within, but from the ferocity in which he attacked the dog demon. Inuyasha didn't fight back; merely dodging and retreating as best as he could. He refused to play Naraku's little game. But Kouga was making it more and more difficult. He was fast as hell.

One of Kouga's attacks almost hit Kagome; luckily Kirara managed to grab her and jump out the way just in time. They landed on the roof of the castle, a safe distance away.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, a concerned expression etched his features. He turned back to Kouga; now he was mad as well.

"Leave her alone, mangy wolf!"

Kouga was getting to his feet, "She's the least of your worries, dog breath."

The dog demon was done playing nice; no one put Kagome's life in danger and lived to tell the tale. He slowly reached to his side and pulled out his long sword, raising it in front of him in his usual defensive stance. Naraku may have orchestrated this whole event, but Kouga was sealing his own fate.

"You pushed me far enough!" he growled, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

Kouga lifted his arm in front of him again, "Prepare to die then!" he shouted before running full speed at him, "In the name of my comrades!"

' _Shit!'_ Inuyasha thought, gliding back as fast as he could manage, _'He's too fast!"_

Kouga swung at him; Inuyasha tried to block it with his sword, but it was knocked right out his hands and went flying through the air, landing a few feet away. Inuyasha attempted to perform his iron weaver soul stealer, but Kouga's attack still landed.

The skidded away from each other, the dog demon holding his Injured arm. Well, "injured" was a light word for it; the bone in his arm was completely shattered.

Next thing he knew; Kouga lunged at him again. He landed a strike on his face, sending him stumbling back, He kicked him in the gut, knocking him off his feet and causing him to skid across the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, feeling helpless from where she stood. It was no use; there was nothing more she could do to interfere… And if she tried to stop Kouga with her arrow, Yuki would never forgive her. She had to have hope that Inuyasha would pull through this; he's pulled through harder things before.

"Die, murderer!" Kouga yelled, his fist shining a bright, blinding white before he punched straight into the center of Inuyasha's chest. The light got brighter and brighter until… It faded completely.

The dog demon lay in a small crater created when Kouga punched him, unmoving.

"Kouga!"

The wolf demon's head snapped up to the entrance of the castle, to see Yuki standing there.

"Yuki…"

The teen was huffing slightly, still trying to catch his breath. He had ran the whole way there, a bow and quill of arrows on his back. His hair was wind blown, but his warm amber eyes were hard with determination. Kouga's never seen anything or anyone more beautiful.

"Kouga! Thank god you're okay…. Listen, there's something—" the teen cut himself off upon noticing his surroundings, "What in god's name happened?"

Yuki made his way closer to the wolf demon, only noticing Inuyasha in the ground when he got closer, "Inuyasha? What happened to him?"

"I killed him," Kouga replied, lifting his gaze to meet Yuki's own, "He murdered my comrades."

The strawberry blond stared at the demon in disbelief, "I don't think he did anything."

Kouga returned the stare with his steady blue eyes, "Don't defend him Yuki. I got here and they were all dead, and he was covered in their blood. It's over now, anyways."

"Kouga, listen to me," the teen reached forward and grabbed the demon by his upper arms, "There's no way Inuyasha was responsible for this!"

The wolf demon's eyes narrowed, "How would you know? Don't tell me you… Liked him or something!"

"Don't be stupid, this isn't the time for that!"

"You're right, this isn't the time for that!" Kouga snapped at him, a growl in his voice. He was looking at him the same way he did when they first met over a month ago, like he was nothing but some foolish little human, "He's dead now, so why does it matter?"

Yuki was fuming, "He's a lot of things, but he's not a killer! And the guy who came earlier, as soon as you left he dropped dead—"

"You're not making any sense!"

"I'm trying to fucking help you figure out the truth!" the teen was yelling now, angry and frustrated, "Inuyasha didn't kill your comrades!"

Kouga gave a disbelieving snort, "Well if he didn't, then who did!?"

"Fucking brat," a new voice interrupted them. Kouga spun around to face whoever it was—there was a strange looking woman in a kimono, standing a few yards away from them. In her hand was a large and elegant fan; she gave Yuki the absolute creeps.

"Ruined my entrance," the woman droned on, lifting the fan up in front of her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga demanded, putting himself between her and Yuki in a protective manner, "How dare you address my mate in such a manner!"

Yuki, for once, didn't protest at the stupid nickname. He was too curious about the woman standing in front of them. She had a darkness about her, and she made Yuki's skin crawl. She smirked lightly, her eyes glittering in triumph, "I am Kagura, of the wind."


	9. Goodbye

**Ch. 9 Goodbye**

 **A/N:** I _heavily_ edited this chapter; so check it out! EDITED 8/17/17

* * *

"Kouga!" Yuki rushed over to Kouga's side, taking his hand in his worriedly. He turned to throw a glare at Kagura, his hazel eyes sharp and calculating. Yuki had to sit on the sidelines and watch Kouga get throttled by that demon woman, and the teen felt powerless to help. Kagura manipulated the wind, and not even Kouga had the energy to take her down, let alone keep up. He was wounded, really badly, and his arm was turning purple.

There was something about that jewel in Kouga's arm that didn't sit well with him; it didn't look like any of the jewel shards Yuki's seen. There's something sinister about it…

"Get away… Yuki…" Kouga groaned from the ground. Yuki paused in his glaring contest with Kagura to turn his concerned gaze to him, "She'll… Kill you…"

"I was never the type to run away, and I'm not going to start now," Yuki gave his hand a final squeeze before standing up straight, blocking Kagura's path to Kouga, "You're gonna have to get through me first!"

"Hmph; get out of my way, brat," Kagura growled; wanting to get this over with so she could leave. She was sick of wasting her time with these vermin, "Unless you think you can take me down?"

"I'll take you on; your little breezes don't scare me!"

"How dare you!"

"Yuki!"

Ignoring Kouga's call, he put his arrow in his bow and pulled it back. He aimed towards Kagura's smirking face and released the bow, but it was fruitless. With a mere wave of her fan, she used the wind to throw the arrow off balance, causing it to narrowly miss.

"You honestly think your pathetic arrows would work against me?" Kagura hissed, "I am Kagura; sorceress of the wind, and your killer. _Die_!"

"Yuki, run!" this time it was both Kouga and Kagome yelling, but neither of them could do anything to help.

Yuki had no time to do such a thing; before he even had a chance to react Kagura swung her fan once again, and a tornado of wind hurtled towards him. It hadn't even hit him yet when his arms suddenly got scratched up. All he could do was cover his face and brace himself for whatever to come.

He waited, until he felt powerful arms seize him and move him safely out the way of the blast. The attack harmlessly hit the castle entrance, causing it to shatter into pieces and tumble to the ground in a pile of stone. Yuki's vision was blurred by red as they landed a safe distance away from Kagura, and he looked up to see Inuyasha's intense expression. The Hanyou had carried him princess style, and set him on the ground gently.

"Inuyasha?! You're alive?!"

"Your mangy lover couldn't kill me, even if he has a jewel shard," Inuyasha replied tersely, fixing his gaze on Kagura, "Who the hell is this bitch?"

"That's Kagura of the wind," Yuki told him, quickly getting to his feet, "For the record, I'm glad you're okay. But… Kouga only attacked you because he thought you hurt his comrades. Please don't be too mad at him."

"Hmph," Inuyasha grouched, shooting a glare at the fallen wolf demon, "How cute, sticking up for your boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"As intriguing as this conversation is, I'd like to get back to killing you all now." Kagura interrupted them; dramatically lifting her fan, "Dance of Blades!"

"Move, kid!"

Inuyasha grasped Yuki's arm and flung the thin teenager out the way. The blast barely missed him, and he landed on his side in a pile of dirt and rocks. His knees were scraped and his hands and arms were cut up, but that was better than being dead. He pushed himself up to his feet before rushing back to Kouga's side.

"Yuki…" he says weakly; the teenage boy shushes him softly and checks his arm. The discoloration had gotten worse, the shimmering from the jewel shard seemed almost malevolent, "Are you… Okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Yuki brushed off his concern, reaching to touch his arm, "I need to take that thing out of you—it might—"

Before Yuki could warn him that it would hurt; his fingers were electrocuted like he had attempted to touch a split wire. He let out a gasp and yanked his arm back, a foreboding feeling settling in his stomach. The malicious and evil presence was too much; he couldn't even touch it! It was creating some sort of barrier, so Yuki couldn't get the shard.

"Yuki!" Kagome skidded to a halt next to him, "I have to help Inuyasha—keep an eye on Shippo!"

"Kagome, I don't know how to help him," Yuki replied, his golden eyes getting teary. He hated feeling helpless, "I tried to take the fake shard out… And I can't reach it. What… What if he dies?"

Kagome's expression softened a bit, "He won't die, let me see to him. Go help Inuyasha."

"How?"

"I'll tell you how…"

* * *

"Let's do this, Kirara," with a plan in mind, Yuki jumped on the giant cat's back and was carried over to the nearest roof. Once he had gained his footing, he pulled his last arrow out and put it in his bow. He raised the bow up, aiming as well as he knew how to. He caught sight of Inuyasha still distracting the sorceress, but it was time to end this.

"Ready, Inuyasha?!"

"Ready!"

"This is for killing Kouga's friends!"

Yuki released the bow and it flew straight towards Inuyasha; narrowly avoiding Kagura. The sorceress laughed and taunted him for missing, but she was the one who was going down tonight. The wind scar hurtled towards her, and enveloped her in a light. A scream broke through the night, and Yuki was almost thrown from the roof due to the force of the attack. Kirara had a firm grip on his collar, and didn't let him go flying.

Finally, it was over.

Kagura escaped on a floating feather; her kimono hanging in strips around her. Inuyasha pointed out a spider-like scar on her back, and kept bringing up some "Naraku" person. When Kagura was long gone; the castle diminished and disappeared entirely. The whole castle was an illusion?

"Who's Naraku?" Yuki asks, casting a worried glance at Kouga. He seemed fine though; he was sitting up and his arm looked to be back to normal. It wasn't his physical health that Yuki was worried about...

"Some bastard demon," Inuyasha replied gruffly, "He's been targeting us like this for awhile; luring us into traps but not getting his own hands dirty."

"Let me guess, you guys are after him too?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha's eyes lingered on Kagome, "He took someone away from me; someone important."

Yuki nodded in understanding, "He killed your friend, and Kouga's comrades... He's truly despicable."

He strode towards Kouga and Kagome, and gave his cousin a grateful smile, "Thank you for helping him, Kagome."

"No problem," Kagome smiled softly at him before getting up and moving towards Inuyasha and the rest of her group.

"Are you okay?" Kouga's voice was hoarse, and Yuki could read the pain behind his words. He smiles softly, and reaches over to lightly grasp his hand.

"You keep asking that; I'm fine," Yuki raised a hand and pushed his strawberry bangs out his eyes, "How's your arm?"

Kouga's eyes avoided his, but Yuki could see the pain in the blue depths. What does he say to someone who lost hundreds of their comrades?

"Kouga—"

"You should go."

Yuki blinked in confusion, "What?"

"I've kept you prisoner long enough," Kouga straightened up, and leveled his blue gaze with him, "I have no use for your skills anymore. Go home, Yuki."

Yuki ignored the sinking feeling in his chest, his eyes widened in shock, and slight hurt, "Is that really the only reason you kept me around?"

"… Yes."

"You _liar_!"

"Yuki—"

"No! You don't get to push me away after everything we've been through!" Yuki's voice raised a bit, his face flushing a slight red in anger. He took a deep breath and calmed down, his eyes softening slightly as he stepped closer to the wolf demon, "Let me help you, Kouga. We can go after Naraku together."

"No, we can't."

"Why not?!"

"It's too dangerous, and I can't risk losing you to!" Kouga snapped right back, a fire returning to his eyes, "I'd rather you far away and safe then travelling with me and in danger. This isn't a negotiation; you're a helpless kid who'll only get himself killed."

"I'M NOT HELPLESS!"

"Yes, you are!" Kouga sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, Yuki."

"Shut up! I don't need your… Apology…" Much to his surprise, there were tears streaming down his cheeks. Why was he crying? Shouldn't he be happy to be free again? Why did it feel like Kouga was breaking his heart?

"Yuki…"

Before Yuki could yell at Kouga to shut up again, a warm mouth covered his. He silenced his own protests and melted into the kiss; feeling Kouga's strong arms wrap around him and draw him close, he almost felt safe again. He closed his tear-filled eyes and leaned his head back; this kiss was different. It wasn't full of lust or need; it was gentle, and warm.

A goodbye kiss.

They parted, and Kouga rest his forehead against the teen's. Yuki blushed a light red at the intimate contact, and forgot that he was supposed to be mad at the wolf demon.

"I'm sorry," Kouga repeated, before releasing him. He turned his back on him and disappeared into the forest.

"Yeah… Right…" Yuki breathed out between sobs, his hand going up to wipe away his tears.


	10. Stranger In the Woods

**Ch. 10 A Stranger In The Woods**

* * *

Kagome was worried about her cousin; he'd met up with them looking very sad. They left him back with Kouga figuring they'd want to be alone, but Yuki caught up to them twenty minutes later. His cheeks were red and puffy like he'd been crying, and he refused to answer Kagome's prying questions. Sango gently told her to leave it be, and they've been travelling in silence ever since.

Yuki didn't say anything the whole trip back to Kaede's village. Once they were there, he split off from the rest of the group to sit down by the river and gather his thoughts. He drew his knees to his chest and watched the ripples across the beautiful lake; causing him to sigh. He has to admit that the feudal era was just beautiful, the trees, the water… Nothing ceased to amaze him.

Maybe he just appreciated things that looked good; which was definitely a strange trait to have. He thinks back to his life in the modern era, and wonders why he doesn't miss it. Kagome asked if he wanted to be taken home, but he didn't know how to respond so he stayed silent.

He sighs, and buries his face into his knees. He didn't understand himself; he was so sure that he couldn't stand Kouga. He was stubborn, demanding, aggressive, and hot headed. He was the complete opposite of Yuki.

He wasn't just a pushy brute, though. He was kind in his own way, gentle, straight forward, and passionate.

Dammit, it was his redeemable qualities that made him so attractive. Yuki just gravitated towards him; even now, he missed him. Even though Kouga was the one to push him away in the first place. He kept trying to understand how Kouga was feeling, but he couldn't. He's never lost anyone close to him like that before.

"Yuki?"

The boy stiffened at hearing Kagome's voice, and let out a sigh, "I don't wanna talk about it, Kagome."

"I know," Kagome sat down next to him, a gentle smile on her expression, "I just want to know if you're okay."

"Fine," Yuki replied a bit too fast.

"Ya know... Kouga probably did the right thing, telling you to leave," Kagome says carefully, avoiding his eyes, "He must be trying to protect you. You should forgive him, as weird as it sounds."

But it was also hard to swallow his pride and forgive him; since he thought Kouga trusted him enough to not push him away when it got hard or too real. It was obvious that Kouga wanted to focus on avenging his comrades, and he's probably forgotten about Yuki already.

Yuki let out a sigh at that thought; before pushing himself to his feet. He needed a walk to cool his head off; or he'll end up screaming at nothing.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I just want to be alone," with those parting words, he walked towards the forest.

He had such conflicting feelings; he didn't even know what to think anymore. Should he go home? What about Kouga? Would he miss him or try to come find him?

More importantly, why the hell should Yuki care?

The teen huffed and walked through the trees that lead to the forest. It could be kinda scary at night, but he's grown used to the strange noises and the eerie feeling. It could actually be quite peaceful.

He couldn't believe in a matter of days how involved in this world he already was. Kouga is—or was—in love with him, his cousin travels around with a group of outcasts to find jewel shards, and he was nearly killed by the wind demon, Kagura. He told Kouga he was willing to go after Naraku with him, even though he didn't know exactly who that was. He figured it was some big boss demon, who's a lot more powerful than others. Why would he do such a thing to Kouga's friends? What was the point in luring them to the castle, and slaughtering them all?

The forest was quiet, and peaceful. Yuki wasn't quite sure where he was going, but as long as it was far away from the others, that was fine. He'd been dodging questions about whether or not he wanted to go home all day. All he wanted was time to think.

He still didn't understand why Kouga told him to leave… What a jerk! Going and 'declaring his love' before he kicked Yuki to the curb. Stupid, mangy, wolf…

"HELP! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

A shout that sounded like a young girl echoed through the forest; startling Yuki. The boy quickly took off; he couldn't let a girl get harmed on his watch! He broke through a grove of trees before stumbling upon a young girl, dodging an attack from an ugly looking worm demon.

Yuki drew his arrow, aimed, and shot the demon through the skull. It didn't see him, so it struck the target and the demon disintegrated into ash. The small girl, laying on the ground, looked up at him with teary eyes, "Oh, thank you!"

"It's no problem, are you alight?" Yuki knelt next to her, his eyes showing his concern, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I—I got lost…" she admits, sniffling softly, "I—I need to find Sesshomaru-sama."

"Do you want me to help you find him?" Yuki asked.

"That's not necessary."

Yuki jumped at the new voice and spun to face—well, he wasn't sure. There was a tall man standing in the shadows, his hair was long and silver like Inuyasha's, and he had amber gold eyes. The resemblance was quite striking… But this man… He was just beautiful. He was a demon, Yuki could tell just from a glance, but his features were regal, and handsome.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" the girl crowed in excitement, practically skipping over to him.

"Are you hurt, Rin?"

"No, this kind stranger saved me!" she says happily.

"This Sesshomaru can see that."

'This Sesshomaru'?! Geez, this guy must be full of himself. His amber eyes seemed to stare right through him. Was his face getting hot? Yuki quickly looked down, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "You should keep her closer. That was a close call."

"Hm," the silver haired male replied, "What is your name?"

"Y—Yuki," the human stammers in reply.

"You are impressive for a human, Yuki."

"Th—Thanks, I guess?" Yuki smiled shyly, "Um, and you're Sesshomaru…"

The silver haired man in question was already turning away, "I hope our paths cross again soon, Yuki."

Yuki's whole face blushed a bright red, but he nodded softly as he, along with the little girl, disappeared into the trees. _What a strange guy…_ was what he found himself thinking. Also, why were there so many good-looking demons in this world? He was feeling a bit better than he did before, so he guessed that was good.

Having enough of the woods, he headed back.


End file.
